Tras un corazón roto
by Ary princxsaku
Summary: A veces, cuando todo parece demasiado oscuro para el corazón, habrá alguien que pueda brindarle la luz que necesita para que este se permita sanar sus heridas. U/A T
1. ¿A esto le llamas amor?

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

**TRAS UN CORAZÓN ROTO**

**Capítulo 1: ¿A esto le llamas amor?**

Sabía que no debía estar en ese lugar sin embargo, el deseo de saber si los rumores que constantemente llegan a tus oídos son ciertos o desalojar cada rastro de duda de tu ser, pueden más que aquella vocecita interna que te dice que si lo amas debes de confiar plenamente en él.

Yo sé que lo amo, de no ser así no habría pasado a su lado los tres largos años que cumplíamos precisamente el día de hoy, pero debía recordar el mensaje que recibí cinco minutos antes de terminar la clase de biología, la última del día de hoy.

"_Si quieres tener la certesa de que todos los rumores sobre tu pareja son siertos, ve despues de clases a la bodega del gimnasio"_

Un mensaje un poco revelador. Con pésima ortografía, sí, pero eso era lo de menos. Al fin mis dudas terminarían.

Habrían terminado hace un par de semanas si le hubiera puesto atención a los mensajes de distinto remitente que recibía a diario, pero como pasaba en este momento, mi vocecita interna era bastante insistente.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del instituto. Mi larga cabellera oscura se mecía suavemente gracias tenue soplo del viento de las tres y media de la tarde. Jamás había visto este lugar tan solitario, deseaba no haberle dicho a Rika que el día de hoy iría sola a casa, así al menos tendría a mi amiga como compañía.

Pero no, tenía que venir sola y sin saber con que situación podría toparme.

Mil imágenes cruzaban por mi cabeza conforme avanzaba por los pasillos, y lastimosamente para mí, ninguna me era del todo agradable. Sólo podía pensar "y sí realmente me es infiel" y si fuera así "con quién sería" y "desde hace cuánto tiempo". Por todos los dioses, juro que nuca antes este camino se me había hecho tan eterno. Lo bueno de esto, porque vamos, a todo hay que sacarle su lado positivo (Sí lo sé, suelo ser demasiado optimista y aún no me decido si tomarlo como defecto o como virtud) es que me permitía prepararme para lo que fuera que encontraría en ese lugar.

Cuando finalmente estuve tras la puerta que me lo revelaría todo no pude evitar sentir el fuerte temblor que se apoderó de mi cuerpo, mi voz interna gritaba casi con desesperación que diera media vuelta y me alejara de ese lugar, que ahí no había nada que ver, que regresara a casa y esperara a que dieran las siete de la noche para recibirlo, como todas la noches, en mi hogar. Que le dedicara la sonrisa que tenía sólo para él y que hiciera como si jamás en la vida hubiera leído aquel mensaje mal escrito.

Sin embargo, el nombre pronunciado en un fuerte gemido que se escuchó al otro lado de la terrorífica puerta me demostró que no podía decir que mi voz interna era mi mejor amiga.

Sentí como mi temperatura corporal descendía a niveles inhumanos y puedo jurar que mi palidez era sólo comparable con la nieve de invierno que tanto adoraba.

Un razonamiento un tanto estúpido se manifestó en mi mente "Esto no puede ser cierto"

Una pesada lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, en un recorrido que un día él me juró que no llegaría a suceder.

Mil escenas pasaron por mi mente, haciendo que aquella sensación en mi pecho fuese mucho más desesperante y que aquella voz interna finalmente se callara.

Porque ya no tenía nada que decir.

Lentamente tomé el pomo de la puerta (si hay algo que ahora puedo afirmar es que las mujeres en ocasiones solemos ser un tanto masoquistas) porque mi corazón estrujado pedía a gritos ver al causante de su agonía y yo, como una autómata dominada por aquella sensación, le di el gusto de morir completamente humillado.

No sé si fue por mi inocencia o por sabrá dios qué razón, pero al ver directamente la escena, sin una puerta de por medio, mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente sintiendo vergüenza ajena por aquellos cuerpos desnudos y jadeantes que se hallaban frente a mí.

Y pensar que después de estar así con esta niña (que sí que tenía idea de quién era) después de recorrer con sus labios su bronceada piel y desenredar sus manos de su rojiza cabellera, iría a mi casa, me abrazaría a mí, besaría mis labios y me diría que me ama como nunca antes había amado a nadie.

Hay que ser idiota como yo para creer que eso es cierto.

Teníamos quince cuando decidimos ser pareja, se supone que yo fui su primera novia, entonces ¿Por qué diablos me creí esa tonta frase?

Solo lo decía por tener algo que decir o quizá el mismo me estaba enviando un mensaje indirecto.

Ahora que lo pienso (y me pregunto cómo puedo pensar en un momento como este) tiene demasiada lógica. Para comparar hay que tener otro punto de referencia y si no lo tuvo antes de nuestra relación debió tenerlo durante ella.

-Definitivamente me das asco –pronunciaron mis labios como si tuvieran mente propia haciendo que aquellos ojos de un extraño y hermoso color entre el violeta y rojo se posaran sobre mí seguidos de los negros de ella.

Inmediatamente tape mi boca con mis manos como sí hubiese cometido una indiscreción. Técnicamente lo había hecho y eso es lo más gracioso de todo.

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente y se posaron en sus rubios cabellos que caían desordenados por la anterior actividad sobre su transpirada frente.

-Tomoyo yo…

No lo dejé terminar, pues sabía las palabras que saldrían de sus labios. Sí, diría algo como "no es lo que tú crees" estando aún dentro de ella.

Una amarga sonrisa se posó en mis labios, esa chica le había dado lo que yo le he negado durante mi relación; no es que tuviera la idea de llegar casta al matrimonio (porque hay que admitirlo, hoy en día eso es un poco complicado) la cosa era que aún no me sentía segura conmigo misma como para dar ese paso y en este momento le daba las gracias a mi inseguridad por no haberme dejado cometer ese error.

Avanzaba rápidamente por ese pasillo que minutos antes había recorrido en la dirección contraria. Para ser sincera no me di cuenta de que había empezado a alejarme de ese lugar hasta que me vi cruzando la puerta del instituto.

Fue en ese momento que me permití llorar.

Lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, lloraba como nunca nadie debería llorar.

Cualquiera diría que no vale la pena llorar por un hombre. La verdad es que creo que no lloramos por ellos sino por nosotras, porque mientras nosotras ponemos el corazón en una relación nos desvivimos por verlos felices e invertimos en ello tiempo valioso, ellos invierten su preciado tiempo en quitarle las bragas a cualquier zorra que se les pose en frente.

Bien, creo que debo respirar. No es bueno dejar que la rabia me domine.

Un profundo suspiro brotó de mí ser, lo mejor sería ir a casa y olvidarme de todo esto.

Caminé lentamente por ese camino que recorría a pie desde los trece años, recuerdo cuanto tuve que rogarle a mi madre para que me permitiera regresar a casa como lo hacían todos mis amigos; en medio de las tenebrosas historias de Naoko, las recetas de Rika y las mentiras de Yamasaki dichas al único ser en la tierra capaz de creérselas, mi mejor amigo, Syaoran. Tomoeda era un lugar muy tranquilo, ese fue mi argumento cuando prácticamente me postre a los pies de mi madre y ahora, casi cinco años después continúo con mi caminata libre de guardaespaldas.

Limpie todo rastro de lágrimas que pudiera quedar en mi rostro; dicen que al mal tiempo, buena cara y saben, en ocasiones me gusta tomar las cosas muy literal.

Continué con mis pasos hasta llegar a el parque pingüino, no hay nada mejor para las tristezas que recordar los buenos tiempos y ahí estaba yo, sentada en la cima del gran rey pingüino mirando como todos pasaban y me veían con su clara expresión de "y a esta qué bicho le picó". Ahí me quedé hasta que el matiz naranja que se apoderaba del cielo me anunció que era hora de fijarme en el presente.

Pronto sería la hora de la cena y también la hora de las preguntas. Me deslicé por el tobogán y caminé perdida en el mundo de no sé qué, tal vez así llegaría más rápido a casa. Sin embargo, al hallarme tan abstraída de esta dimensión, mis ojos no repararon en el auto que se aproximaba hacia mí sino hasta unos cuantos segundos antes de que el relinchar de las llantas contra el gris pavimento inundó por completo mis sentidos y un fuerte impacto me llevara a la inconciencia no sin antes darme la maravillosa visión de una oscura mirada que tuvo la virtud de hipnotizar mis sentidos y hacer mi ascendencia a la inconciencia lo más satisfactoria posible.

Los usuales murmullos en este tipo de situaciones no se hicieron esperar y yo lentamente me fui adentrando en ese mundo de matices oscuros que sin prisa alguna me esperaba.

* * *

**Holaaaa aquí he llegado yo con esta nueva historia de mi pareja favorita de Card Captor Sakura que se me ocurrió anoche camino al mundo de los sueños y en la mañana ¡todavía estaba ahí!**

**Es una trama ligera que ha dado su inicio con un corazón roto (como lo indica el título que se me acaba de ocurrir) y creo que un par de cositas más :)**

**Espero que sea de su total agrado y pues también quiero invitarlos (por si no lo han hecho) a que lean mis otras historias de Card Captor Sakura.**

**No siendo más por el momento me despido mis queridos lectores no sin antes recordarles que si tienen alguna duda****, opinión, sugerencia, tomatazos, papas bombas, saluditos, UN SEXY TOUYA KINOMOTO, lo que sea, me las den a conocer por medio de un review o en mi facebook (el link está aquí en el perfil de FF) que como he dicho (y siempre me vuelvo intensa con eso ¬¬) no quita mucho tiempo y si hacen autoras muy, muy, muuuuuuy felices ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besos!**


	2. Este no es mi día

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

**TRAS UN CORAZÓN ROTO**

**Capítulo 2: ****Este no es mi día.**

En momentos como este es en los que suelo pensar que todos los dioses se han confabulado en mi contra y han creado el plan perfecto para hacer cada uno de mis días el más desesperante infierno.

Hace un par de semanas el director del hospital universitario de Tokio, en el que llevo trabajando desde que inicié con mis prácticas universitarias y en el que permanecí gracias a mi excelente labor, me dio la noticia de que sería trasladado a la institución hospitalaria de Tomoeda puesto que ahí requerían con urgencias de los servicios de un médico especializado en el área de cardiología y habían tomado mi nombre como la mejor opción para aquella labor.

Fue justo ahí cuando empezaron mis dolores de cabeza.

Reika Himura, la joven de rizados cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color con la que llevaba saliendo por más de seis meses era el problema; se había empeñado fervientemente en que rechazara la propuesta, puesto que de no ser así nuestra relación terminaría en poco tiempo.

Siempre había alegado sobre mi falta de interés en nuestra relación, de que le daba a mi trabajo mucha más importancia de la que le daba a ella y todas esas ideas que se forman en la cabeza de las mujeres y que para ser sincero, no me interesa comprender.

Fue difícil convencerla de que no sería así, llevábamos dos meses de convivencia juntos (cosa a la que accedí puesto que se volvió demasiado insistente con su idea de tiempo en pareja) y habíamos logrado mucho en muy poco tiempo, teníamos una relación tranquila la cual pocas veces se veía afectada por sus celos injustificados hacia mi trabajo, sin embargo, no era nada que una buena charla y una increíble noche no pudieran arreglar. Con ella estaba bien y no pensaba arriesgar eso.

Debo admitir que la intervención de mi hermana también fue de mucha ayuda. Ella había hablado con mi padre y ambos habían decidido que lo mejor para Sakura era cambiar un poco de ambiente; pues después de la muerte de mamá hace menos de un año las cosas habían sido muy difíciles para mi pequeño monstruo. Apenas me dieron la noticia accedí sin dudarlo; me preocupaba mucho el bienestar de mi hermana y además de esta manera podría mantenerla un poco más vigilada y evitar que cualquier mocoso se pueda acercar a ella.

La condición de mi hermana fue lo que finalmente permitió que Reika aceptara mi traslado; ella hacía lo que fuera por poder agradar a Sakura (cosa que por alguna razón que desconozco, ha sido una labor sumamente complicada para ella) y eso era algo a lo que la siempre dulce Sakurita sabía sacar provecho.

Y por qué no decirlo, igual yo.

Todo iba muy bien en lo que a nuestro traslado respectaba, Sakura ya había hecho todos los trámites necesarios para su ingreso al instituto en el que cursaría su último año y yo tenía toda la documentación lista para el ingreso como médico en la institución hospitalaria de Tomoeda y también todo lo referido a nuestro alojamiento.

Sin embargo, el día antes a nuestro viaje un pequeño inconveniente del que mi hermana no quiso darme detalles impidió que pudiéramos hacer el viaje juntos, enviándome solo a Tomoeda y dejando en Tokio a una novia llena de inseguridad.

Lo que sé ahora por experiencia que es un error fatal.

Hoy tan solo era mi primer día en este lugar. ¡Maldita sea solo el primer día y ya había tenido muchos problemas!

Y todos gracias a la mujer que dice amarme.

Mi teléfono debía mantener encendido puesto que en cualquier momento la monstruo me llamaría informándome que ya había tomado el tren con dirección a Tomoeda y yo tenía el deber de recogerla e instalarla en nuestro departamento. Sin embargo el teléfono sonó en repetidas ocasiones y no precisamente se trataba de mi hermana.

Reika insistía en llamarme cada que le daba la gana simplemente para preguntar donde estaba cuando era más que obvia la respuesta. El director de la institución personalmente se había ofrecido en hacerme el recorrido por las instalaciones del hospital y para mí no pasaba desapercibida la expresión de molestia cada que el agudo timbre de mi teléfono inundaba los pasillos que recorríamos. Decidí ponerlo en vibrador para así no molestar a quien a partir de hoy sería mi jefe.

Hubiera deseado apagarlo pero como he dicho, esperaba con urgencia la llamada de Sakura.

Y era por ello que cada que el aparato vibraba lo sacaba de mi bata blanca para ver de quien era la llamada entrante y ¿Quién creen que era?

Tenía referencias de que el director del hospital era una persona sumamente amable pero que la paciencia era una virtud que el hombre no conocía. Con solo mirarlo a los ojos podía dar fe de que lo mencionado era totalmente cierto.

Era evidente que el hombre quería tomar mi teléfono y lanzarlo lo más lejos que le fuese posible y yo sentía que de ahora en adelante este hombre me percibiría como el hombre incapaz de desprenderse del aparato comunicador.

Sin embargo el problema mayor llegó cuando finalmente pude dejar el hospital.

Me subí a mi auto lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió y tomé la carretera en dirección a mi apartamento. Necesitaba un poco de paz tras este día tan estresante ¡aunque fuera un par de minutos! sabía que solo en ese lugar, donde podría estar completamente solo, lo conseguiría.

Pero como he dicho, los dioses se habían juntado en mi contra.

Nuevamente aquel sonido, que en este momento parecía más un cántico infernal que un tono de llamada entrante, invadió mis sentidos acabando con la poca paciencia que me restaba.

Disminuí un poco la velocidad de mi auto y me dispuse a contestar la llamada. Sé bien que es estúpido hacer esto mientras conduces pero yo tenía a mi favor el hecho de que me hallaba en una carretera poco transitada a estas horas y el que mi furia no me permitía pensar muy claramente.

-¡Podrías de una maldita vez dejar de llamarme para preguntar estupideces! –exploté, estaba en mi derecho de hacerlo después de haber recibido casi cincuenta llamadas en un solo día haciendo la misma pregunta

-Sabía que esto pasaría –mencionó ella al otro lado de la línea con la voz quebrada –por eso no quería que aceptaras.

Los sollozos de ella se hicieron muy fuertes y tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para poder contestar de la manera indicada y no herirla nuevamente.

Odiaba verla (en este caso escucharla) llorar y aunque sabía que yo tenía motivos para estar enojado esa tampoco era la forma de tratarla porque a pesar de sus celos enfermizos yo la quería.

-Oye cálmate –desvié mi mirada de la carretera por unos segundos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí otros pocos después al escuchar el fuerte ruido de mi auto impactando contra algo.

Rápidamente me quité el auricular del oído dejando en segundo plano mi discusión con Reika. Baje del auto y mis ojos se abrieron del horror al notar que a unos tres metros del auto se encontraba el cuerpo de una jovencita que llevaba el mismo uniforme que días atrás Sakura me había enseñado como el uniforme de verano en el instituto Seijo, el mismo en el que ella terminaría sus estudios.

Corrí hacia el lugar para revisar los signos vitales de la joven. De la nada, empezó a aparecer gente acercándose para ver en mejor resolución el accidente que yo había provocado

¿De dónde habían salido? No tengo la menor idea y en ese momento no me interesaba averiguarlo, lo único que me interesaba era cerciorarme de que los signos vitales de la joven respondían correctamente y también que no presentara ninguna contusión cerebral.

A estas alturas la joven ya era presa de la inconsciencia.

No me preocupé por llamar una ambulancia, pues lo más probable es que alguien en la muchedumbre, con la cabeza más clara ya lo hubiera hecho.

Miré sus ojos, parecía que a nivel cerebral no había problema alguno, sin embargo una tomografía cerebral no estaba del todo descartada.

Continué con mi revisión después de gritarle a un tipo que yo era médico, al parecer, por sus cabeza pasaba la idea de que era un pervertido tratando de aprovecharme de la situación. Bajé mi vista y fue ahí de que me percaté de una anormalidad en su brazo izquierdo, exactamente en el extremo distal del radio, era evidente la hinchazón y aun más el hematoma que se apoderaba de gran parte de su muñeca, al parecer había posado todo su peso en su mano al caer y esto probablemente había provocado una fractura en esta área.

A parte esto, de los hematomas que presentaba en su rostro y los ligeros raspones que tenía en las rodillas, no encontraba ningún otro aspecto por el que fuera necesario preocuparse; después de todo, yo conducía el vehículo a baja velocidad, sin embargo en ese momento no puede evitar pensar en que lo mejor hubiera sido parar.

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia. Lentamente me levanté y me preparé mentalmente para el sermón que recibiría por mi irresponsabilidad a la hora de conducir; ya podía escuchar las palabras "Somos médicos, se supone que debemos preservar la vida de las personas, no acabar con ella"

Al llegar los paramédicos, les di la información que tenía sobre la condición de la joven, recibí el tan esperado sermón y ahora aquí estoy, sentado en mi auto puesto que a lo lejos se escucha el sonido de la sirena de las autoridades que muy seguramente me recluirían en una de sus celdas mientras viene algún familiar de la joven a interponer una demanda por daños a quien sabe como se diga en estos casos.

Soy médico, no abogado ¡Que esperaban!

Lo mejor será llamar a Sakura, mientras tengo oportunidad y darle indicaciones sobre cómo llegar a nuestro apartamento, es más que evidente que yo no podré acompañarla.

Y también espero que esa joven se encuentre bien. No es que sea egoísta pero del bienestar de ella depende el hecho de que pronto sea dejado en libertad.

* * *

**Holaaaa eh aquí el capítulo dos de esta historia…**

**Vieron como dije habrá algo más roto, no solo un corazón :) **

**Jajajaja que día de perros tuvo mi querido Touya, y la que se le viene por ese pequeño error… Supongo que se verá divino con uniforme de rayas!**

**Y claro, claro amor, no eres nada egoísta ¬¬**

**Quiero agradecer a gleidys y a eclipse total por sus comenarios y también a aquellos que han agragado esta historia a alertas y favoritos :)**

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado y pues también quiero invitarlos (por si no lo han hecho) a que lean mis otras historias de Card Captor Sakura.**

**No siendo más por el momento me despido mis queridos lectores no sin antes recordarles que si tienen alguna duda, opinión, sugerencia, tomatazos, papas bombas, saluditos, UN SEXY TOUYA KINOMOTO, lo que sea, me las den a conocer por medio de un review o en mi facebook (el link está aquí en el perfil de FF) que como he dicho (y siempre me vuelvo intensa con eso ¬¬) no quita mucho tiempo y si hacen autoras muy, muy, muuuuuuy felices ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besos!**


	3. Algunos inconvenientes

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

**TRAS UN CORAZÓN ROTO**

**Capítulo 3: Algunos inconvenientes...**

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, algo de confusión dominaba por completo mi ser. No sabía donde estaba, aunque claro, eso solo era posible otorgárselo al sueño que aún sentía.

A lo lejos, el sonido constante de las máquinas hizo que abandonara por completo mi estado de inconciencia. Traté de frotar mis ojos para quitar de ellos cualquier rastro de sueño, sin embargo el pequeño yeso que abordaba desde mi mano hasta un poco más arriba de mi muñeca y el ligero dolor que sentí en esa área, impidió que realizara por completo la acción.

Ya era más que obvio para mí el lugar en donde estaba y lentamente a mi cabeza fueron llegando imágenes de la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

Con mi mano sana comencé a recorrer cada parte de mi anatomía notando así, que todo parecía estar bien. No habían vendas en la cabeza lo cual solo podría significar que no tenía lesiones cerebrales. Sentí un poco de dolor al tantear mi mejilla derecha, pero creo que no ha de ser algo de mucha importancia. No habían vendas ni yesos en más partes de mi cuerpo, solo la de mi mano derecha y fue eso lo que me hizo preguntar ¿Por qué rayos estoy conectada a tantos aparatos? No parezco estar muriendo, de hecho en este momento me siento un poco mejor que cuando desperté y para ser sincera, por una razón que realmente desconozco, emocionalmente me siento mucho mejor que antes del accidente.

-Veo que ya despertó señorita Daidouji.

Al escuchar esa voz dirijo mi vista hacia la puerta de la habitación por donde viene avanzando una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco a la cual le enseño mi más dulce sonrisa.

-Disculpe señorita, podría decirme ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar?

Si, sabía dónde estaba y cómo estaba pero no sabía desde hace cuánto estaba.

-Hace aproximadamente dos horas que fue ingresada al hospital –Mencionó ella con una sonrisa –si me disculpa, debo informar al doctor que usted ha despertado.

Y sin más, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Mi madre… -dije antes de que la enfermera pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación – ¿está aquí?

Supongo que aquella mujer logró divisar el leve sentimiento de terror que me infundía el hecho de que mi madre supiera de esto pero ¡como no estar aterrada!

Mi madre es la mujer más sobre protectora que conozco, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme el sermón que me dará por toda esta situación y eso sin dejar de lado el hecho de que jamás me dejará regresar sola a casa.

Supongo que deberé despedirme de mi libertad y todo por culpa de mi irresponsabilidad.

La sonrisa divertida que me dirigió la enfermera me hizo sentir un poco incómoda y supongo que ella también logró captar esa incomodidad pues sin decir nada me dio la espalda permitiéndome ver solo su larga y rojiza cabellera y abandonó el lugar.

Un largo suspiro escapó de mí y no pude más que recostarme en mi almohada a esperar que el doctor viniera, tal vez él si me daría todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Buenas noches señorita Daidouji –y ahí acaba de entrar mi primera fuente de respuestas.

-Buenas noches doctor.

Y nuevamente ahí está mi característica sonrisa, esa que no me abandona por mucho tiempo en momentos difíciles.

-Disculpe doctor ¿podría informarme sobre mi condición?

-Claro señorita Daidouji- mencionó el hombre de oscuros cabellos con una agradable sonrisa –por suerte su accidente no tuvo consecuencias sumamente considerables, únicamente está la fractura de su muñeca la cual, si sigue las instrucciones que ya se le han entregado a su madre y con la adecuada terapia tras retirar la escayola, recobrará su movimiento normal.

Un leve suspiro escapó de mi cuerpo, suspiro del cual el doctor no fue consciente debido a que estaba registrando no sé que datos en mi historial médico.

-Ya veo –dije con la mirada fija en mi mano enyesada –doctor ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?

Traté de sonar lo más tranquila posible sin embargo me sentía un poco ansiosa; la idea de estar mucho tiempo en un hospital no me agrada demasiado.

-Su alta ya ha sido firmada, solo debemos esperar a que su madre regrese por usted.

Esas palabras me dejaron fría ¿Cómo es posible que la mujer más sobreprotectora del mundo me haya dejado sola en el hospital? Para esa pregunta sólo había una respuesta. Mi madre había ido a poner una demanda contra "el causante de mi desgracia" si, ya me la puedo imaginar. Saben, adoro a esa mujer; mi madre es la persona más importante en mi vida pero es que a veces suele ser demasiado dramática.

No puedo evitar pensar en el pobre desdichado que en este momento está en sus manos, si mi madre está enfadada es capaz de usar todos sus contactos y con solo mover un dedo tendrá a esa persona encerrada por el resto de sus vidas. Porque nadie lastima a su ser más querido y sale como si nada.

-Disculpe doctor pero tengo que irme ya mismo –digo levantándome de la cama mientras me quito todos los cables innecesarios que tengo conectados.

-Señorita ¡usted no puede hacer eso! –me siento un poco mal por la expresión de terror que se ha posado en el rostro del doctor pero siento que debo hacerlo.

-Por favor doctor –digo en un tono más dulce para así calmar un poco al hombre –le aseguro que no habrá ningún problema, después de todo mi salida ya está firmada y yo ya no soy una niña. Además puedo jurar que mi madre ha dejado como mínimo tres guardaespaldas aquí para mi cuidado, ellas se encargaran de mi transporte.

No sé si debo decir afortunada o lastimosamente cargo conmigo el apellido Daidouji; el más influente en toda Tomoeda, el que me da alas y al mismo tiempo me las corta, pero gracias al hecho de que todos quieren estar bien con nosotras es que puedo asegurar que este hombre ha accedido a dejarme ir.

Espero unos minutos a que la enfermera de antes me traiga mis pertenencias, tras cambiarme y recibir en mi cuarto a una de mis guardaespaldas, una mujer de cabellos castaños ondulados vestida de traje negro y lentes oscuros, procedo a retirarme del lugar con dirección a la delegación a evitar que mi madre cometa una barbaridad.

* * *

Rayos, de toda esta experiencia lo único que podría agradecer fue que al ingresar a este lugar me quitaron todas mis pertenencias entre ellas incluido mi condenado teléfono.

Si he de ser sincero, el hecho de estar en este lugar no me preocupa en lo más mínimo, lo que en verdad me preocupa es cómo está situación podría afectarme en el ámbito laboral ¡Con un demonio! Tan solo era mi primer día en el hospital y ya he creado la peor imagen de mi, supongo que deberé regresar a Tokio, pues con un poco de suerte y no me retiran mi tarjeta profesional.

Bueno, no debería exagerar tanto, después de todo la chica esa no iba tan lastimada, lo más grave que tenía era su fractura en la muñeca lo cual ya debe estar resuelto y en cuanto despierte por completo la darán de alta.

Por suerte al realizar mi única llamada (en serio, creí que la llamada era cosa de las películas pero ahora veo que no es así) logré comunicarme con la monstruo quien afortunadamente llegó bien a casa y sin temor a equivocarme ya todos en Tokio deben saber que estoy tras las rejas a causa del estrés generado por la mujer que dice amarme y mi irresponsabilidad.

Supongo que hubiera sido mejor comunicarme con Yuki, un abogado en estos casos es mejor opción que una hermana menor preocupada, pero de todas formas debía saber que ella estaba bien; la monstruo no conoce ni un poco Tomoeda, yo por el contrario ya había estado aquí un par de veces en el pasado y la verdad es que este lugar no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo.

-Kinomoto, ya han venido a imponer una demanda contra usted –esa sonrisa de guarda no me gusta ni un poco pero debo mantener mi expresión firme, después de todo, lo que he hecho no ha tenido consecuencias fatales y creo que con una fianza me dejarán ir –no tiene ni la más mínima idea de con quien se ha metido, se te va a ir muy hondo.

Bueno esas condenadas palabras me gustaron menos que su estúpida sonrisa.

-Si, si se me va a ir muy hondo –rolo mis ojos pidiendo paciencia a los dioses para poder aguantarme a estos tipos, de verdad no creí que las películas se ajustaran tanto a la realidad, que molestos llegan a ser estos hombres cuando se lo proponen.

-¿Sabes que a quien atropellaste fue a la hija de Sonomi Daidouji?

Ante las palabras del estúpido guarda mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Bien, ahora si sé la que me espera. La familia Daidouji ha sido la más influyente en todo Japón desde hace tres generaciones, ellos dominan el setenta y cinco porciento del comercio de este lugar y el treinta porciento en todo Japón, siendo sus empresas unas de las más importantes exportadoras de tecnología a nivel mundial.

¿Que cómo sé todo esto? Sencillo, me gusta informarme de todo cuando voy a visitar un lugar, en este caso a vivir en algún lugar, además de que en Tokio se habla mucho de ellos.

Creo que después de todo si tendré que contactarme con Yukito.

-Oye por qué no has sacado al doctor Kinomoto de su celda, el fiscal está impaciente porque estas haciendo perder tiempo valioso a la señora Daidouji –Mencionó mientras venía por el pasillo un hombre de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, el mismo que me trajo a este lugar.

Bueno, debo admitir que este oficial me ha caído muy bien desde el momento en que me subió a la camioneta, sé que suena tonto pero él ha sido el único que me ha escuchado desde ese momento.

-Disculpe a este idiota doctor –menciona con una sonrisa –siempre le ha gustado tener el rol del guarda malvado.

Yo solo me dedico a mirar al guarda con mi mejor expresión de demonio mientras salgo de mi celda, creo que he logrado intimidarlo un poco.

Caminamos por el pequeño pasillo hasta que llegamos a la oficina donde se encuentra aquella mujer que tanto aparece en las revistas de economía junto a cuatro hombres vestidos de traje con sus lujosos portafolios, un oficial y el fiscal ante el cual hace unas horas rendí mi declaración.

-Según su declaración, señor Kinomoto, usted ha aceptado que gracias a su indiscreción fue que se produjo el accidente en el que se vio involucrada la joven Tomoyo Daidouji por lo cual la señora Daidouji ha decidido interponer una demanda contra usted debido a esto, se dará inicio a un proceso legal en su contra y se procede también a retirar su licencia para ejercer en la…

-Espere un momento –grité en ese instante, si querían tenerme en prisión por un tiempo creo que podría soportarlo pero que me retiren mi licencia es demasiado –no pueden hacer eso ¿donde está el abogado que dijeron que me asignarían?

-Señor Kinomoto…

Bien, sólo hasta este momento vengo a verle la cara a el hombre que me defenderá y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la cara de intimidado que tiene el sujeto ante los cuatro abogados de la gran todo poderosa Señora Daidouji (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Señor creo que prescindiré de sus servicios –dije mirando al hombre – ¿será que me permitirían contactarme con mi abogado?

-Creo que eso no será necesario señor –escucho que dicen con una dulce voz desde la puerta de la oficina hacia donde todos lo presentes dirigen la mirada.

Ahí en la entrada de la oficina se encontraba una joven de unos dieciocho años de edad, larga cabellera oscura y unos enormes ojos del color de las amatistas cuya mirada reflejaba decisión, aquella que pensé, nunca vería en una joven de su condición.

-Tomoyo dime ¡que haces aquí! –mencionó la mujer con una expresión de sorpresa que no cabía en su rostro.

-Vine a evitar que se cometa una injusticia, madre. Te conozco demasiado bien para saber cuales son tus intensiones con este hombre. Deberías escucharme antes de apresurarte a tomar este tipo de decisiones.

Debo admitir que me sorprende que esa joven esté aquí, cualquiera en su situación estaría en su hogar, tranquila, descansando y no en este lugar evitando que, como ella lo dijo, se cometa una injusticia. Una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro, supongo que ha de ser porque me agrada que la chica tenga las agallas de enfrentar de esa manera a su madre.

-Buenas noches –escucho una voz muy conocida para mí y nuevamente todos dirigimos la mirada hacia la puerta de esa oficina que ya se me hace demasiado pequeña.

Ahí estaban parados mi mejor amigo y mi hermana, al parecer mi teoría de que todo Tokio estaba enterado de mi situación aquí en Tomoeda era muy verídica.

-¡Hermano! Es lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de tener a mi pequeño monstruo sobre mí-

-Oye monstruo, podrías comportarte-digo tratando de quitármela de encima, la verdad es que no me gusta dar muestra de afecto en público.

-Hermano… –aquella vena palpitante en la frente de Sakura no es una buena señal – ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS MONSTRUO! –y he ahí la reacción que esperaba.

No puedo más que aguantarme las ganas de gritar ante el pisotón que me ha dado mi querida hermanita.

Una agradable risilla se deja escuchar en el lugar haciendo que todos posemos nuestra atención en la joven heredera del gran imperio Daidouji. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco más tranquilo a pesar de la posición en la que me encuentro.

-Disculpe señor fiscal, pero como la principal afectada en esta situación considero totalmente necesario brindar mi declaración –Aun me sorprende la facilidad con la que esa chiquilla puede pasar de una alegre expresión a una totalmente seria, tal como la situación lo amerita.

-Podrían por favor todos retirarse –menciona el fiscal a lo que todos obedecemos aunque claro, yo aun llevo esposas y voy custodiado por un guarda, como si fuera la persona más peligrosa existente.

Tras una corta espera, la chiquilla sale y se nos indica que podemos ingresar a la oficina, esta vez solo entramos la señora Daidouji, sus abogados mi guarda, Yukito y yo. Por una razón que desconozco, la chiquilla ha preferido quedarse a fuera con mi pequeño monstruo.

-La joven Daidouji ha aceptado que gran parte de la culpa de este accidente le pertenece y por lo tanto ha decidido no levantar cargos en contra del doctor Kinomoto, por esta razón, no queda más que tramitar el documento que certifica su libertad.

Sin decir más el fiscal se retira del lugar.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que le habrá dicho esa jovencita al fiscal, y aun no entiendo como es eso de que ella tuvo en parte la culpa del accidente. Lo único que ahora tengo completamente claro es que soy libre y que debo agradecérselo todo a la joven Daidouji.

* * *

**Holaaaa regreseee :)**

**Para quienes querían un Touya a rayas lamento decepcionarlas pero es que no soporto la idea de tener a mi amado mucho tiempo en prisión (a parte de que su crimen no había sido nada grave)**

**Hoy no tuvimos novia intensa pero si una madre sobre protectora, como es que iba a hacer que le quitaran la licencia a mi Touya.**

******Pero bueno, ame a Tomoyito por lograr salvar el día, creo que se merece una súper cámara de video y una Sakurita disponible las 24 horas del día!**

**Quiero agradecer a gleidys, a eclipse total, a Mama Shmi y a mis queridas amigas de facebook por sus comentarios y también a aquellos que han agregado esta historia a alertas y favoritos :)**

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado y pues también quiero invitarlos (por si no lo han hecho) a que lean mis otras historias de Card Captor Sakura.**

**No siendo más por el momento me despido mis queridos lectores no sin antes recordarles que si tienen alguna duda, opinión, sugerencia, tomatazos, papas bombas, saluditos, UN SEXY TOUYA KINOMOTO, lo que sea, me las den a conocer por medio de un review o en mi facebook (el link está aquí en el perfil de FF) que como he dicho (y siempre me vuelvo intensa con eso ¬¬) no quita mucho tiempo y si hacen autoras muy, muy, muuuuuuy felices ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besos!**


	4. Confidencialidad fraternal

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

**TRAS UN CORAZÓN ROTO**

**Capítulo 4: Confidencialidad fraternal.**

* * *

Definitivamente no hay nada mejor después de tener un accidente que quedarse en cama y que no te permitan hacer nada más que pensar en todas las cosas que te mortifican.

En este momento se suponía que estaría en un bonito parque haciendo un magnifico picnic nocturno con la luz de la luna en todo su esplendor iluminando la mágica escena; con el hombre que ha estado a mi lado en los últimos hoy tres años llenándome de felicidad, risas, besos, abrazos y muchas palabras de amor. Eso era lo que esperaba para este día, para ese momento especial que jamás llegará.

Anhelaba todo eso para hoy, pero en cambio que tengo ¡Un corazón y una muñeca rota!

Al salir del hospital me sentía muy bien, extrañamente bien. Sin embargo solo bastó con ingresar a mi habitación, cerrar la bendita puerta y acostarme en mi cama para que esa sensación de bienestar se fuera al carajo y mi alma se rompiera nuevamente en mil pedazos.

Y he aquí la pobre infeliz Tomoyo Daidouji, ahogándose en llanto mientras recuerda los maravillosos momentos vividos al lado del hombre que juró que jamás la lastimaría. De verdad no puedo creer que el hombre que luchó a muerte por aquel león alado de felpa que me había fascinado tanto en la feria del mes pasado sea el mismo que se estaba revolcando con esa zorra en el gimnasio.

Sé que no debería estar llorando; después de todo, como suelen decir por ahí, una persona que traiciona la confianza que le das no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas. Es algo muy, pero muy fácil de decir pero a la hora de ponerlo en práctica descubres que simplemente no es tan sencillo.

Como muestra de ello, aquí estoy, tirada en cama tras más de tres horas llorando sin parar y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

¿Por qué simplemente no puedo arrancarme el corazón para dejar de sentir este dolor tan fuerte?

Por todos los dioses habidos y por haber, quiero dejar de llorar ya mismo pero mi estúpido cuerpo no reacciona como se lo pido, ya no quiero sufrir, él no lo vale, simplemente no lo vale.

Y he ahí de nuevo mis ojos embargados por las pesadas lágrimas que se deslizan rápidamente por mis mejillas negándose rotundamente a cumplir mi preciada voluntad.

A pesar de mis fuertes sollozos, no puedo evitar sentir el ligero ruido de pasos acercándose al que por hoy he denominado mi refugio para el dolor y seguido de ellos, el suave sonido de tres golpes a mi puerta.

-Tomoyo ¿puedo pasar? –menciona la inconfundible voz de mi mejor amigo al otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente limpio el rastro que han dejado las lágrimas en mi rostro, aunque sé que es totalmente imposible que él no se dé cuenta de que he estado llorando; digo, mis ojos rojos he hinchados y la palidez que se ha apropiado de mi rostro dan mucho que decir.

Se puede decir que él es una persona sumamente despistada y que si no fuera mi mejor amigo me sería sencillo ocultarle el motivo de mis lágrimas.

Pero con él no puedo, simplemente con él no puedo.

-Adelante Syaoran –digo con mi voz temblorosa, la verdad no creí que sonaría de esta manera, no cuando en la comisaría fue tan firme y decidida, pero claro, en esos momentos no había estado llorando como un bebé al que le roban un dulce o como una chica que descubre que su novio la ha traicionado, justo el día de su aniversario.

Veo al abrir la puerta como su rostro eternamente serio, imperturbable, al verme se va resquebrajando dejando tras esto una expresión que solo se puede traducir en una palabra: Preocupación.

-Tan mal me veo –digo con una triste sonrisa en mi rostro lo cual hace que él corte rápidamente la distancia entre los dos, sentándose a mi lado y sosteniéndome en un muy fuerte y cálido abrazo y es en ese momento en el que veo al gran Syaoran Li sumamente afligido en el que nuevamente rompo en llanto.

Aun no me explico por qué rayos no puedo dejar de llorar ¡él me traicionó! Debería estar feliz puesto que me han quitado la venda de los ojos a tiempo y no pasaré el resto de mi vida al lado de una persona que después de decirme que me ama va a revolcarse con una zorra en otra cama o sofá o mesa o alfombra o ¡por todos los dioses! Hay tantos lugares en los que se pueden hacer esas cosas.

Tras pensar todo esto me permito dar un triste respiro de alivio que no pasa desapercibido para mi mejor amigo.

-Lo bueno de todo es que me di cuenta antes de anunciar nuestro compromiso –le digo con una sonrisa en mis labios que estoy cien por ciento segura de que no ha llegado a mi mirada.

Ichiru y yo teníamos planeada una vida juntos. Hace un par de meses me había dado el dichoso anillo y me había pedido que hiciéramos público el compromiso el día de la cena de graduación que mi madre llevaba planeando desde mi primer día en la preparatoria. Ahora veo que en verdad era demasiado pronto para decidir dar ese gran paso y doy gracias a los dioses de que me haya dado cuenta de eso a tiempo.

Yo y los lados positivos de las cosas.

Una nueva lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla sin poder, otra vez, evitarlo.

Syaoran me mira a los ojos con su expresión de "voy a matar al desgraciado" haciendo que me aferre aun más a su abrazo. Sé que él, a pesar de parecer un tipo rudo, jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie. Sin embargo es muy bien sabido para el mundo que para todo hay una primera vez y si hay un ser querido sufriendo de por medio, él siempre estará dispuesto a dar ese paso.

Más si la persona que tenga el honor de recibirlo será mi ex novio.

Recuerdo las muchas veces que me dijo que últimamente no confiaba en Ichiru, supongo que debí prestar más atención a sus palabras aunque la diferencia entre enterarme en ese momento y enterarme ahora no hubiera sido mucha; bueno, a excepción de lo de mi muñeca.

-Syaoran –digo aflojando un poco el abrazo y fijando mi mirada en la suya –gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

Y ahí en su perfecto rostro se dibuja aquella sonrisa que muy pocos conocemos y que siempre logra arreglar hasta el día más gris.

-Sabes –dice cambiando su dulce sonrisa por aquella expresión altiva que le ha otorgado el privilegio (o la desgracia, como él dice) de tener su propio club de fans en el instituto –no sé que harías sin mi.

No puedo evitar reír ante esas arrogantes palabras, palabras que son la forma peculiar de mi amigo para indicarme que siempre podré contar con él.

Ahora solo queda levantarme tras esa caída, limpiarme el polvo y continuar con mi camino.

Con una sonrisa en mi húmedo rostro, siento que la tensión de hace unos minutos es completamente inexistente.

Al parecer a mi cuerpo inmanejable le hacía falta una voz de aliento para reaccionar.

-No es nada cómodo tener esta cosa –digo levantando mi mano lesionada –pero el doctor dijo que tendré que estar así durante un mes y medio para que mi muñeca sane por completo.

Menciono cambiando el tema indicando con ello el inicio de una nueva vida; muchos dirán que suena tonto, pero esa es la forma en la que yo lo veo.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con tu madre lo más pronto posible para que desista de la idea que es seguro que ya tiene de volver a indicar a tus guardaespaldas tu traslado al instituto –menciona con voz tranquila –no podemos dejar que este accidente te prive nuevamente de la libertad que habías conseguido.

-Es cierto –le doy nuevamente las gracias a Syaoran con la mirada –después de lo de la demanda no había tenido cabeza para pensar en eso.

Y nuevamente río ante la cara de confusión de mi amigo, después de todo, hasta ahora menciono ese tema.

-Mi madre quería imponer una demanda al joven que tuvo la desgracia de atropellarme –digo tranquilamente –tuve que salir corriendo del hospital para impedir que mi madre cometiera una injusticia, sabes como es Sonomi, hubiera sido capaz de dejar a ese hombre un buen tiempo en prisión si no llego a tiempo.

Syaoran asintió ante mis palabras.

-Tuve la oportunidad de hablar un poco con su hermana menor ¡vieras que chica tan mona! –Sé que mis ojos no me engañaron al ver una gotita de sudor deslizarse por la cabeza de Syaoran –se llama Sakura Kinomoto y acaba de transferirse a terminar la preparatoria en Tomoeda, ojalá tenga la oportunidad de verla de nuevo ¡es que ella es divina! Vieras esos ojos tan preciosos que tiene ¡son de un color esmeralda divino! Y su cabello, por dios Syaoran su cabello castaño, largo y brillante ¡es hermoso!

Sonreí ante la expresión de mi amigo al oírme hablar de la hermana del causante de mi muñeca rota. Creo que el pobre se hará más viejo cuando se entere de que mí querida nueva amiga Kinomoto estudiará en nuestra preparatoria y que lo más probable es que quede justo en nuestro salón.

* * *

-Waaaaaaaaaa ¡Al fin puedo tocar mi cama!

Sé que no debería ser tan escandalosa puesto que a mi querido hermano suele molestarle demasiado el ruido, pero vamos ¡es justo eso lo que lo hace más emocionante!

-Ya monstruo, deja de gritar que despertarás a los vecinos y los harás entrar en pánico.

-Hermano, ¡ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo!

Y sí, he ahí la conversación que ha sido el pilar de nuestra relación fraternal desde que tengo uso de conciencia. Cualquier persona al echar un vistazo superficial, diría que Touya y yo tenemos serios problemas de convivencia, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, entre los dos siempre ha existido un altísimo nivel de complicidad que solo varía en un pequeño pero importantísimo caso: Los chicos.

Para mi querido hermano, los chicos son una peste que yo debo evitar a como de lugar. Aun no me explico cómo, a pesar de sus obligaciones, él siempre logra estar cerca cuando me encuentro sola con un chico y siempre hace que huyan de mí.

¿Pueden creer que a mis dieciocho años no he tenido mi primer novio?

Aunque bueno, hasta ahora no he encontrado a nadie que valga realmente la pena pero el día que lo haga ¡que ni te atrevas a interferir Touya Kinomoto porque ahí si me convertiré en un monstruo!

-Sakura ya deja de gritar cosas raras y baja a cenar.

Sé que me he sonrojado al caer en cuenta que la amenaza que creía mental realmente había sido gritada a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Ya voy!

Me levanto con pesadez de mi cómodo recinto de descanso y procedo a bajar rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la barra de la cocina donde ya se encuentra mi hermano cenando tranquilamente.

-Hermano por qué no me esperaste –y he aquí el torrente de lágrimas manando de mis ojos que siempre causa gracia a mí querido hermano del alma.

-Lo siento monstruo pero estar en prisión hace que te de mucha hambre y no puedo esperar a que a tus enormes pies de monstruo te dejen bajar a cenar.

Bien, pasaré por alto aquella terrible ofensa solo por el fuerte rugido que acaba de soltar mi hambriento estómago que no ha probado bocado desde que bajé del tren que me trajo a Tomoeda. Rápidamente tomo asiento al lado de mi hermano deseando probar pronto las delicias preparadas por Touya; si, él puede ser muy tonto, amargado, sobre protector y todo lo que quiera, pero ¡el condenado cocina de infarto!

-¡Gracias por la comida! –es todo lo que puedo decir antes de entrar en el cielo de los sabores.

-Es agradable poder verte comer tranquilamente una vez en la vida.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Touya. La verdad en ocasiones, suelo extrañar las breves charlas que teníamos mientras engullía mi desayuno y salía corriendo hacia el instituto; no recuerdo, en mis diecisiete años de vida, la primera vez que haya salido temprano a la escuela, ni siquiera los días en que me tocaba el servicio llegaba a tiempo.

Mi sonrisa se amplía más al saber que a partir de hoy y mientras permanezcamos en Tomoeda, aquellas despedidas matutinas entre nosotros serán más frecuentes. No diré que sucederá cada mañana puesto que tengo claro que habrá ocasiones en que mi hermano tendrá guardias nocturnas y no podrá acompañarme a desayunar pero con que suceda una vez en la semana ya me doy por bien servida.

-Hermano, creí que Yukito se quedaría aquí esta noche –digo haciendo un puchero – ¿no es peligroso que regrese a Tokio a estas horas?

No puedo evitar preocuparme por él, Yukito Tsukishiro es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y el chico que vive en mis pensamientos desde aquella tarde de junio, hace siete años en que atravesó la puerta de mi casa con esos vaqueros negros y camiseta gris con las palabras "Rock U" en ella y la enorme bolsa de panecillos de sabores variados que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

-Monstruo, Yuki no es un niñito tonto y despistado como cierta persona –dice mirándome de reojo –él sabe cuidarse solo.

-Lo sé hermano –digo dejando pasar lo de monstruo –pero e que el mundo hoy en día está muy inseguro.

Mi hermano sonríe ante mi afirmación.

-Sakura ¿dónde quedó tu famoso "todo va a estar bien"?

Sonrío ante la pregunta de mi hermano, era cierto. Pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien.

De pronto mi sonrisa se borra radicalmente de mi rostro y en su lugar se posa una mueca de desagrado que sé perfectamente, ha percibido mi hermano.

-¿Que ocurre Sakura? –y ahí la pregunta que lo confirma.

-Cuando veníamos en el auto recibí una llamada de Reika –siento cómo mi seño se frunce al pronunciar el nombre de esa mujer.

Una sonrisa divertida se posa en el rostro de Touya.

-Veo que Reika aun no te agrada.

-¡Cómo podría agradarme esa mujer! Aun no entiendo por qué llevas tanto tiempo con ella ¡ella me asfixia! Y eso que yo no soy tú ¿Cómo le haces para aguantarla?

-Sakura, Reika es una chica agradable, no sé por qué no le has podido dar una oportunidad – menciona sin dejar de lado aquella expresión divertida en su rostro –a ella le agradas mucho, siempre esta hablando de lo mucho que le gustaría que ambas fueran amigas y para serte sincero monstruo, a mi me encantaría que eso pasara.

-Sabes que eso es tan probable como el hecho de que yo me levante antes de que el despertador cumpla su función –digo mientras suspiro con pesar –sabes que nunca he tenido problema con tus parejas, Shizuka era muy graciosa y adoraba la sonrisa de Naomi cuando me entregaba ese pie de fresas tan delicioso que solía hornear –sonrío ante los recuerdos –pero es que Reika es diferente, ella solo busca agradarme para encontrar en mi más que una amiga, una aliada, una espía gratuita que le informe lo que haces o no. Además no has visto las miradas que me lanza cada que la dejo hablando sola, te juro que esa mujer no me quiere.

De pronto, el silencio se ha apoderado del espacio. Veo como el entrecejo de Touya se frunce y no puedo hacer más que pregúntame si tal vez he dicho algo malo, las personas suelen decirme que soy demasiado despistada y creo que tienen razón.

-Sakura –dice finalmente rompiendo el silencio –sabes que no quiero lastimar a nadie.

Mi hermano tomó sus platos y se levantó para dejarlos en la cocina.

-Es tu turno de lavar los platos.

Mencionó en aquel extraño tono que pocas veces solía usar, sin un "monstruo" de por medio y fue justo en ese momento que pude entender el significado de las palabras pronunciadas momentos antes de dirigirse a su habitación y dejarme aquí solo con mis pensamientos.

Una enorme sonrisa se posa en mi rostro tras analizar concienzudamente la información que mi mente logró decodificar. Supongo que está de más decir que me he hecho acreedora de la importantísima misión de dar valor a mi querido hermano para que finalmente termine con esa relación que hasta el momento no ha traído nada bueno.

Me dirijo a la cocina a cumplir con el deber impuesto por mi querido hermano y luego subo a mi habitación para finalmente tirarme a mi cama a descansar, mañana será mi primer día de escuela aquí en la bonita Tomoeda.

* * *

**¡No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda!**

**Bueno, la que andaba de parranda era la musa que me prestaron, entro en etapa de rebeldía, supongo que ya extraña a su dueña así que le pediré a la mía que regrese… Aleja ¡ahí te mando a tu musa!**

**Bueno, hoy no diré nadita solo que Sakura está loca y que tiene una gran memoria. ¡Ah! Y que yo de Tomoyo dejaría que Syaoran le de sus buenas pataditas a Ichiru por desgraciado (si, estoy viendo mucho el show de Laura) :) **

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado y pues también quiero invitarlos (por si no lo han hecho) a que lean mis otras historias de Card Captor Sakura.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

**No siendo más por el momento me despido mis queridos lectores no sin antes recordarles que si tienen alguna duda, opinión, sugerencia, tomatazos, papas bombas, saluditos, UN SEXY TOUYA KINOMOTO, lo que sea, me las den a conocer por medio de un review o en mi facebook (el link está aquí en el perfil de FF) que como he dicho (y siempre me vuelvo intensa con eso ¬¬) no quita mucho tiempo y si hacen autoras muy, muy, muuuuuuy felices ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besos!**


	5. Un nuevo comienzo

**Esta historia está basada en los personajes del fascinante anime Sakura Card Captor propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Y pues la trama si es mía :)**

* * *

**TRAS UN CORAZÓN ROTO**

**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo comienzo.**

Nuevamente llega a mi oídos aquel sonido infernal; no importa cuánto me esfuerce en callarlo, cuando creo que la calma ha llegado al fin, vuelve a invadirme aquel cántico sinfónico proveniente de lo más profundo del averno para perturbar mi tranquilo descaso.

Aquello sólo puede significar una cosa, eso que tanto desagrado me causa.

Ha llegado aquel inevitable momento.

-Monstruo, levántate que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela… Otra vez.

Y ahí está, la frase que iniciará mis días de hoy en adelante. Es el precio que debo pagar por mi voluntaria convivencia fraternal que, en contra de cualquier pronóstico que cualquiera pueda hacer, esta es la mejor forma de iniciar mi día a pesar de que implica abandonar dolorosamente mi calientito refugio y encaminarme a aquella prisión llamada escuela.

Si, la considero una prisión.

No es que sea una vaga ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, siempre me he mantenido entre las primeras notas en la clase aunque nunca me he esforzado demasiado por alcanzar el primer lugar.

Me gusta estudiar pero prefiero pasar mi tiempo libre paseando con mis amigos, viendo dramas en la tele o escribiendo libretos que jamás verán la luz del día en lugar de andar todo el tiempo en la biblioteca devorando libros de historia, álgebra o biología.

Y eso que si me hace bastante falta devorar libros de álgebra; gracias a esa materia de los mil demonios, nunca he podido subir del quinto lugar en mis clases.

Aunque bueno, tampoco es solo mi culpa; mis compañeros siempre han sido ratas de biblioteca como suelen decir por ahí y no es que los critique, de hecho, aquellas son las personas que más admiro por la pasión que suelen poner en sus estudios pero bueno, como he dicho antes, no me interesa entrar en ese mercado.

Ingreso lentamente a la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente que se desliza de mi cabeza a mis pies se lleve todas mis preocupaciones que, para ser sincera, no son muchas; solo cosas sin importancia de chicas que entran a último curso de preparatoria a mitad del primer semestre y que no conocen absolutamente a nadie en aquel lugar.

Aquel salón de clases será una jungla de desadaptados que solo buscan la más mínima oportunidad de arruinar tu vida escolar dejando traumas que serán la causa de que a los cuarenta vivas sola en un departamento pequeño acompañada únicamente de un montón de gatos de todos los colores o por el contrario, me encontraré con un selecto grupo de personas que serán de gran apoyo para el desarrollo de mi proceso formativo y que harán que a mis cuarenta, cuando me halle en la cúspide de una vida exitosa, pueda afirmar a quien quiera oírlo que viví el mejor y más productivo año de preparatoria que nadie ha vivido jamás.

Con estos pensamientos salgo de la ducha y me dirijo a limpiar el enorme espejo de baño que se encuentra totalmente empañado por el vapor. Al hacerlo, logro visualizar los enormes ojos verdes que todo el mundo suele halagar, los ojos que amo por el simple hecho de ser iguales a los de mi madre.

Una triste sonrisa se posa en mi rostro al pensar en ella.

La extraño y sé que lo haré toda mi vida. Mi madre era mi todo; mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, la única con la que podía pasar horas platicando y siempre había tema de conversación. Pocos pueden saber cuan doloroso fue para mí su pérdida por no mencionar que sólo son dos personas: mi padre y mi hermano.

Sólo ellos vivieron conmigo esa terrible época en que las pesadillas invadían cada noche mí tiempo de descanso. Sólo ellos estuvieron ahí cuando despertaba en las noches gritando su nombre mientras las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro. Sólo ellos estuvieron ahí cuando cada paso que daba y cada espacio que recorría me recordaban a ella con aquel brillo en su mirada y esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar y llegaba hasta el más oscuro rincón de los corazones que tenían el privilegio de verla.

Rápidamente limpio la pequeña lágrima que se deslizó sin permiso por mi mejilla y una dulce sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro "_nunca dejes de sonreír_" fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de ser arrebatada de mi lado por ese cruel ser llamado destino.

Me dirijo con prisa a mi cuarto y me alarmo al darme cuenta que solo faltan quince minuto para que inicien las clases.

Me pongo mi bonito uniforme a la velocidad de la luz y salgo corriendo de mi cuarto como lo haría cualquier persona al hallarse perseguida por una multitud de zombies dispuestos a devorar hasta el último pedacito de tu carne.

Un ligero temblor atravesó mi cuerpo al pensar en esa absurda idea; sé que os zombies, vampiros, hombres lobos y esas cosas en realidad no existen, pero en ocasiones se me hace imposible controlar los arrebatos que le dan a mi incomprendida mente fantasiosa y suelo sugestionarme con la idea de que uno de esos terribles monstruos un día se abalanzarán sorpresivamente sobre mí y terminará de una vez por todas con mi perturbada existencia.

-Buenos días, monstruo –saluda mi hermano al verme finalmente cruzar la cocina.

-Buenos días hermano –le respondo con una radiante sonrisa ignorando la forma en que me ha llamado.

Rápidamente poso mi mirada en la hermosa fotografía que se encuentra sobre la pequeña mesa haciendo que mi sonrisa sea aún más dulce.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá.

Desde que tengo uso de conciencia nuestra familia siempre fue muy unida y siempre fue para nosotros algo invaluable poder sentarnos a tomar los alimentos todos juntos y cuando no podíamos hacerlo así siempre había una fotografía familiar sobre nuestra mesa para lograr sentir la compañía d quienes estuvieran ausentes.

-¿Preparada para tu primer día de escuela en Tomoeda?

La pregunta de mi hermano logró sacarme de mis pensamientos por lo cual asentí como respuesta a su pregunta con mi sonrisa aun surcando mi rostro

-Estoy preparada psicológicamente para lo que sea que se venga –afirmo tras unos segundos –pero te advierto, si todo sale mal deberás prepararte para mantenerme a mí y a mis gatos.

Me alegra mucho poder ver sonreír sinceramente a mi hermano y no es por alardear pero soy de las pocas personas que pueden afirmar haber visto una de esas.

-Monstruo, tienes diez minutos para llegar al instituto –menciona mi querido raro espécimen mientras bebe tranquilamente su taza de café.

Y nuevamente estoy yo corriendo por toda la casa mientras devoro un tazón de arroz y busco mis preciados patines con los que regresaré a casa. Me encantaría poder ir patinando al instituto el día de hoy pero lastimosamente no conozco el camino y lo más probable es que termine perdida por lo cual, mi hermano decretó desde una semana antes de venir a Tomoeda que el primer día el me llevaría al instituto y que yo no debería perder de vista ni el más mínimo detalle del camino puesto que sería solo mi responsabilidad llegar sana y salva a casa.

-Sakura –escucho a mi hermano llamarme y solo hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que estoy sentada en el puesto del copiloto de su auto y aun no me pongo el cinturón de seguridad –si no te apresuras, llegaremos más tarde.

Aquellas simples palabras de mi hermano hicieron que me pusiera el cinturón y me sentara de forma rígida con la mirada fija en la ventana y el letrero de "atenta" en mi frente.

Fue fácil aprender el camino al instituto que se encontraba solo a veinte calles del lugar en el que vivo. En el corto viaje pude visualizar un bonito parque con un tobogán en forma de pingüino gigante en e centro, un majestuoso templo que me pedía a gritos ser visitado, algunas tiendas, casas con un maravilloso aspecto hogareño en las que sus habitantes soreían mientras podaban los arbustos de sus hermosos jardines y lo más embriagante de mi breve paseo, los hermosos cerezos cuyas ramas de hojas verdes danzaban grácilmente al compás del viento cautivante.

Aquello era todo lo que debía recordar para poder regresar con vida a mi nuevo hogar.

-Suerte querido monstruo –son las últimas palabras que dice mi hermano antes de encender de nuevo el motor del auto y alejarse lentamente mientras yo lo despido agitando mi mano con un gracias silencioso pronunciado por mis labios.

Tras un momento ahí parada me giro para encontrarme en la entrada del instituto Seijo frente a mis ojos.

Muchas personas entraban al instituto mientras sostenían alegres charlas con sus amigo, algunas parejas que destilaban miel por los pasillos y una que, por el contrario, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre su acompañante con una katana en mano que sabrá Dios de donde saldría y decapitaría al pobre infortunado que tuvo la desgracia de hacerle daño a un alma tan oscura.

Aquello es a lo que todo el mundo llama "un día normal en preparatoria"

Camino a paso apresurado hasta la oficina del director y tras hablar con la secretaria de este me es entregado mi horario de clases; irónicamente, la primera materia que veré en mi primer día de clases en Tomoeda es nada más y nada menos que mi materia favorita (nótese el sarcasmo) matemáticas.

De pronto y para que mi corazón comience a latir de manera desbocada, cuando me hallo a mitad del camino a mi salón el timbre que anuncia el inicio de las clases resuena por todos los pasillos del instituto haciendo que la caminata norma que había adquirido hace pocos segundos aumentara su ritmo haciéndome quedar, momentos después, frente a la puerta del salón que ocuparé por el resto del año escolar.

-Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante –pronuncia un joven señor de cabellos cobrizos con una dulce sonrisa que me hace recordar a mi padre.

-Si señor –digo mientras hago una reverencia –soy Kinomoto Sakura.

-Yo seré tu profesor de matemáticas y deportes, Terada Yoshiyuki –menciona aun con su sonrisa –bien, creo que es hora de entrar y hacer tu presentación ante tus nuevos compañeros señorita Kinomoto.

Tras sonreírle a mi nuevo maestro y tomar un poco de aire para calmar mis recientes nervios y empezar nuevamente a crearme expectativas sobre mi clase, veo como el maestro ingresa al salón y segundos después me pide que ingrese al salón y realice mi presentación.

-Buenos días –digo mirando un punto fijo en la pared del fondo. Suena tonto, lo sé, pero es la única manera en la que puedo hablar tranquilamente ante un público que supere a diez el número de miembros –Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y vengo de Tokio. Por favor cuiden de mi –hago una reverencia ante las personas que, en medio de mis dramáticas fantasías, decidirán lo que será de mi hasta ahora monótona existencia y no puedo evitar pensar en ese momento en lo poco brillante que fue mi presentación.

Levanto mi cabeza y sonrío para lograr que la tensión de mi cuerpo se disperse y de pronto el salón competo se llena de murmullos que mi adorada mentecita relaciona conmigo. Solo hasta ese momento me percato de la presencia de la joven que conocí el día anterior en las oficinas fiscales de Tomoeda; ahí se encuentra con su largo y brillante cabello azabache, sus radiantes ojos cuyo color se asemeja a las amatistas del collar que mi padre le obsequió a mi madre hace dos años en su aniversario de bodas y esa agradable sonrisa que hace que cualquier sentimiento negativo desaparezca apenas la ves.

Aquí, en mi salón de clases se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la distinguida Tomoyo Daidouji, la linda chica que el tarado de mi hermano tuvo la… no sé si llamarlo fortuna o desgracia de arrollar con su auto el día anterior.

-Señorita Kinomoto, puedes ocupar el puesto delante del joven Li.

Mi mirada se desvía de la sonriente Daidouji justo en seguida suyo y siento como una leve descarga eléctrica se desplaza por toda mi columna vertebral al ver el ceño fruncido del que deduzco, es el joven Li.

Camino a paso de robot hacia el lugar que se me ha indicado sintiéndome intimidada y de alguna forma avergonzada al pensar que he captado, de manera negativa, la atención del chico de cabellos rebeldes.

Al llegar a mi puesto y tener frente a frente a la señorita Daidouji, algo hace click en mi cabeza desviando mi mirada hacia su mano izquierda notando la escayola que le han puesto por culpa de tonto de Touya.

-Deberías estar en casa descansando –digo impulsivamente con un fuerte tono de voz logrando así llamar la atención de todo el salón. Siento como una gota de sudor se desliza por mi cabeza y cómo mi rostro pasa de tener un leve sonrojo a parecer descendiente directo del gran jefe tomate. Creo que no debí ser tan atrevida.

-No podría haberme quedado en casa señorita Kinomoto –dice ella con esa sonrisa milagrosa que los dioses le otorgaron. Siento como mi cuerpo se relaja sólo con eso –Estar encerrada simplemente no es lo mío, además me siento de maravilla.

Por alguna razón esas palabras no me sonaron para nada sinceras; sé que tengo de despistada lo que pinocho tiene de mentiroso, pero eso fue demasiado evidente, tanto que hasta Li cambió por completo su expresión hostil por una de preocupación. Tal vez el ogro sea su pareja y sepa que le ocurre.

-Todo estará bien –no puedo evitar decirle bajito a la chica mientras le regalo la mejor sonrisa que puedo posar en mis labios y finalmente me siento en mi puesto.

Con que así inicia mi primer día en Seijo; una sonrisa se posa nuevamente en mi rostro, de alguna manera siento que puedo encontrar en Daidouji una potencial aliada en este nuevo campo de batalla y a Li, bueno aun no lo sé, por ahora solo puedo catalogarlo como enemigo declarado.

Espero que en algún momento aquello pueda cambiar.

* * *

**Hola gente linda de la tierra, luego de un prolongado secuestro a mi musa por los aliens nuevamente me pasó por aquí para dejarles este capítulo que nos permite conocer un poquito la personalidad de la linda Sakurita quien teme por vivir con una manda de gatos a los cuarenta y digo ¿Quién no? Los gatos son lindos pero poquitos, dos o tres se soportan pero una manada suena a demasiado…**

**Etto… espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que las amantes del T&T no me abandonen por tardar tanto en poner algo sobre este parcito :) **

**Dejen sus reviews por favor y si hay un Touya que quieran obsequiarme se los agradeceré en el alma.**

**Awww Touya ¡eres perfecto, te amo!**


End file.
